


Day 12: Trick

by ApophisOfficer



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Promptober 2019, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-500, a little slapdash because I ran out of time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApophisOfficer/pseuds/ApophisOfficer
Summary: There was no prank war like a Batkid prank war.





	Day 12: Trick

There was no prank war like a Batkid prank war. 

It began with Jason rigging Damian’s kit with pink smoke bombs. Damian had in turn believed that Tim was behind it and changed out his shampoo with bleach treatment. A newly blond Tim had then targeted Jason for throwing him under the bus. 

Dick didn’t even know it was happening until he got a picture of Jason in a pikachu onesie in a mass text.

That did not stop him from being the one to escalate it. How better to join the Robin prank war than to just target all of his brothers. This was how Duke and Steph got dragged in. All four of them discovering their weapons had been switched with Nerf weapons was…. A day. 

Duke made some token efforts, switching sugar for salt in their coffee but mostly he just laughed as the rest of them theoretically dive bombed each other.

Steph though, Steph really took the whole thing to another level. 

They weren’t even sure how she managed to bedazzle all of their costumes considering so many of them were Kevlar, Cass was a suspected accomplice, but damn did she manage. Seeing Nightwing do a night of patrol with the word “Juicy” bedazzled to his costume’s ass fueled Gotham memes for months. It was only better he seemed to be completely unashamed of it. Robin’s cape proclaiming him an “Emo Kid” was a cherry on top.

That was, unfortunately, when Bruce had to get involved. He wasn’t an idiot, just telling them to stop would not do anything. He had to  _ Win _ the prank war. 

So he recruited Alfred.

It wasn’t cheating just because he was the only one who asked. 

Three days later, the kids awoke to find their clothes had disappeared and all they were left with were Batman merch and a note that if they wanted to sabotage each other, he would certainly help. 

The yowls from Jason in particular when he stormed the house dressed head to toe in batman merch shouting about his wallet having been in his jacket pocket was a picture he would greatly enjoy framing in his study.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta Read by Grammarly.com  
Thank you Grammarly for your good software haha
> 
> You can find my prompt sheet here: https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/854695


End file.
